


A surprise at the Chuunin Exams

by leeluluirty



Category: Naruto
Genre: One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 19:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leeluluirty/pseuds/leeluluirty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto is at the Chuunin exams, when Kyuubi begins to notice the snake in the room. What will happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A surprise at the Chuunin Exams

**Author's Note:**

> This just came to me, and I couldnt stop thinking about it. I hope you all enjoy :D

Naruto twitched as he and the others walked into the arena for the Chuunin exams.  
' _Snake.....I smell SNAKE_....' He looked up to where the Hokages were sitting ' _Snake...._ '. There, he could see his Jiji, sitting and smiling while waving at the people around him. But the man next to him....' _Snake..._.' Naruto shook his head.  
"Alright, this is how the fight is going to go..." Naruto listened with rapt attention as the ninja who was going to reefe the fight told them about who they were fighting, and what the rules were. 'Snake....' Naruto rubbed his head as a faint pain began to make it self known. Sakura, looked at him, before asking him if he was alright. Naruto forced a smile.  
"Of course! Belive it!" He said with a toothy grin. They were then told to go to the tops, and the first match started. Naruto looked around, and noticed the guy who would be his opponent. Neji. That guy, who was so mean to Hinata, who didn't even deserve it! He grinned. He was going to enjoy kicking that guys-' _SNAKE...I smell SNAKE_ ' Naruto frowned. What was Kyuubi getting all worked up about? He guessed being eaten by a giant snake hadn't made the beast any loving towards snakes, but as far as he knew, there werent any in the room.  
-Neji/Naruto-  
Naruto laughed as he jumped down to the ground, turning as he faced the rather stuck up ninja.  
"You dont stand a chance against me, it is Fate" Neji said, smirking at Naruto. Naruto smiled.  
"You wont be saying that when I- ' _SNAKE_ ' Nauto was cut off as Kyuubi suddenly yelled, causing Naruto to wince before he could hide it. Neji noticed this, and frowned.  
"What? Got a headache?" He asked, looking at Naruto as one would look at a bug. Naruto shook his head.  
"No, I will wipe the floor with you!" The Chuunin coughed, gaining their attention, and Naruto felt his cheeks getting warm.  
"Well, if you two are done with your chat, you can begin now. Start!" With that, the man stepped back, and the two ninjas in training tensed as they got into place. Naruto sprung forward, making clones as he did so. Neji met his hits hit for hit, and the two began to fight. Naurto was startled as Kyuubi began to yell loudly, bellowing SNAKE.  
"What? Snake?" Naurto mumbled to himself, as he watched Neji do that spinning thing. Just as Neji was about to get the best of him, Naruto felt a burst of power over come him. Neji stepped back, shocked at the random burst of red flames that seemed to erupt from Naruto. Naruto looked up, his eyes now red.  
"Your mine!" He voice was not his own, and Neji felt fear grip his heart. But he was amazed when Naruto zoomed right past him, and to the...Hokages?  
Naruto laughed in that deep voice as he ran top speed towards the hokages, yelling  
" **Snake, you can't escape me now**!" Ninjas began to attack him from all sides, but Naruto just pushed them aside, instead reaching a charkra claw towards the visiting hokage.  
" **GET OVER HERE**!" He said, madness gleaning in his eyes. Gasps were heard from all around the room as when Naruto tore off the visting hokages hat to reveal....Orichimaru? Orichimaru had a look of complete surprise as he was torn out of his seat, and as claws dug into his stomach.  
" **ILL RIP YOU TO PIECES**!" Naruto yelled, blood splattering as he ripped into the criminal. Ninjas stood around awkwardly, not wanting to interrupt the 'monster' and were silently glad the thing was attacking an enemy.  
Nauto slowly turned back to normal, only to find a mangled body at his feet. He looked around, his eyes wide is fright.  
"W-what happened?" He asked, his voice trembling. Jiji smiled at him.  
"Dont worry Nauto, we just have to tighten your seals" The old hokage said, patting his back.  
Turing to the crowd, he smiled at them.  
"No harm was done, he even took down a A level criminal!" Agreements were heard from all around the room. Nauto smiled, before falling to the ground in a faint.  
From then on no one treated him badly.


End file.
